


i tackle, we tussle

by littlelionvanz



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelionvanz/pseuds/littlelionvanz
Summary: “You smell like shit, Parrish,” Ronan said, standing and using the bottom of his own tank top to wipe Adam’s sweat off his face. “Go shower, you heathen.”“Or what,” Adam said with a smug jerk of his chin. “You gon’ make me or somethin’?”or, yep.. they do exactly that.





	i tackle, we tussle

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back america  
> title from: left hand free by alt-j  
> this was inspired by a convo me and a pal had on twitter

The motorcycle was an old piece of shit. But then again, a lot of The Barns was old pieces of shit. Some were dream things, others were family heirlooms brought over from the old country, some things swindled from poker games and shady dealings. Adam found the bike during a bored day home from university in one of the storage sheds on the property. 

Ronan shrugged unenthusiastically when Adam asked him where his father had gotten it. Adam had accepted a long time ago that Ronan’s home was a museum of acquired antiquities from who-knows-where. 

Because Adam just happened to know all sorts of things, he could tell right off the bat that the bike was a Triumph Bonneville from around the early 70s, if not late 60s. 

When Adam returned a few months later for summer break, he had plans on restoring the thing. He wanted to do it with Ronan. Ronan didn’t know jack nor shit about restoring motorcycles, but the chance to see Adam excited about anything made him excited too. And it was something that was  _ just theirs _ . He couldn’t help but daydream about all the places he wanted to show Adam when they were done. Maybe Ronan would dream up a replica and they’d travel, like their friends had. The desert didn’t seem so bad.

He let himself get carried away for only a few moments at a time before chastising himself for being  _ so fucking cliche.  _

The actual restoration of the Bonneville was almost entirely Adam doing all the work and Ronan dreaming up whatever parts Adam needed and were too expensive or impossible to buy. It was only half-cheating, they reasoned. It came together though, slowly, over the weeks.

 

The day was long and sweltering. Easily over a hundred degrees in the shade. Adam was fiddling with a piece of wiring with no real interest or solving that nest of problems when it was so fucking hot in the barn they used as a workspace. 

Ronan was napping, though not for a purpose; he was lazy in the heat and rendered useless. 

“You can always go inside if it’s too hot for you,” Adam said almost sympathetically. 

Ronan, lounged in an old leather armchair, only shook his head.

“What and miss the show?”

Adam gave him an unimpressed look and went back to work. He was in his coveralls that he used to wear at the autoshop when he worked there. But he was no champion against the heat either and wore it entirely unzipped and tied around his waist, and completely forgoing a t-shirt for no other reason except that it was way too fucking hot and who was he meant to look presentable for? 

Ronan whistled to get Adam’s attention. 

“Bend over for me one good time.”

“You can kiss my ass, you lazy fuck.”

 “Love to, baby, come on over here.”

It went on like that for most of the afternoon. Back and forth of quips and insults and shameless flirting that they’d never share in front of their friends. 

It didn’t take long before Adam felt disgusting. He kept a hand towel over his shoulder to keep the sweat off his face, but it did nothing to rid him of the sort of sticky griminess set into his skin that only a particular humid summer’s day could curate.  The wiring of the motorcycle wasn’t so much difficult as it was tedious, and Adam was glad to be done with it.  

When Adam looked up from his handiwork, Ronan was fast asleep in the chair. He looked peaceful and rested, having been no help whatsoever. 

He stood as quietly as he could and crept over to Ronan. He didn’t seem to notice Adam approach, so Adam took the opportunity to breach Ronan’s always-guarded defenses and sat on him. He knew Ronan could handle Adam’s full weight, pressing his back into Ronan’s chest, making sure to get him just as gross and sweaty as he was. 

On cue there was the immediate: “Eww, you gross asshole, get off me!” 

Ronan pawed at Adam’s back with a considerable lack of strength that Adam knew he was capable of. He let himself go dead weight and laughed at Ronan’s helpless whining.

“This is abuse, you prick! I’m telling Gansey you’re trying to kill me!”

Adam only made him suffer a moment more before letting up and allowing Ronan to push him off and away. He was laughing and Ronan wasn’t — but Adam knew he wasn’t angry, but quite the opposite. 

“You smell like shit, Parrish,” Ronan said, standing and using the bottom of his own tank top to wipe Adam’s sweat off his face. “Go shower, you heathen.”

“Or what,” Adam said with a smug jerk of his chin. “You gon’ make me or somethin’?”

“Why are you such a goddamn asshole?"

Adam grinned wider, enough to make his eyes crinkle, and Ronan wanted to punch him or kiss him. 

“‘Cus you like it.”

There was a more-than-obvious hitch of breath that was immediately followed by Ronan rushing Adam. Before Adam could defend himself, not that he was going to anyways, Ronan had grabbed him by the thighs and hoisted him over his shoulder with a grunt. 

It was an over-eager display of strength that Adam allowed because he didn’t want to go back to Ronan not touching him. Still, he at least pretended to be annoyed with him, playfully slapping his ass as Ronan trudged out of the barn into the hot July sun. Ronan only responded by slapping his ass in return, again because Adam had let him. 

The outdoor shower was placed on the the side of the barn. Adam wasn’t sure if it was another dream thing or if it had always been there, but it didn’t receive much attention until Adam and Ronan had begun fixing up the motorcycle and tending to the property. It was a wooden stall with a simple faucet fixture and showerhead. Store-brand bodywash sat in the corner on a plastic crate. There was no drain, as the three walls were nearly a foot off the ground and water poured off the stone slab of the shower floor.  

Ronan set him right on his feet, and Adam adjusted himself by leaning against the barn-wall, beneath the shower head, and raised an eyebrow in challenge.  

Ronan took just a moment to stare at him. It was a ridiculous, marvelous, nearly-inconceivable thing that he could be allowed this, after so many years of half-glances and wistful dreams that left him soaked in white-hot shame.

Adam let him stare, kept his hands at his sides, thumbs tucked into the knot of the tied coverall sleeves. With Ronan’s manhandling of him, they had been accidently pulled lower than they had been, far below Adam’s hips and belly button where the golden dusting of hair grew darker, and Ronan’s breath stopped completely for a second. There was a large birthmark near a protruding vein of his lower stomach that Ronan’s mouth had grown quite familiar with. His whole torso, as long as it was, was brown with the summer’s brutal heat. 

It was more than evident now that Adam was healthier than he had been even a year ago. Three square meals of decent farm-house eating that Ronan was more than eager to provide saw Adam filled out where he had been hollow around the ribs and gaunt in the eyes. His sharp angles were soon replaced with softened curves over toned muscles. His coloring was even more beautiful than it had been, if that was even possible. Adam was littered with freckles across his cheeks and shoulders from playing in the sun. He browned beautifully where Ronan usually turned red and burnt. When Ronan allowed himself to meet his gaze again, Adam was still grinning.

If Ronan didn’t know any better, Adam was fucking  _ preening _ ; getting off on Ronan staring, obsessing over him with barely concealed restraint. 

Of course, Adam was never like this where anyone else could see. Around anyone else, he was still every bit as reserved and cautious as he ever had been. This though, this wholly different still-new thing was for Ronan only, to have, to do with what he wanted. This boldness that always shot through Ronan’s veins like an electrical current he hoped would be the death of him.

They fed off each other’s hunger, neediness, excitability, whatever the fuck they wanted to call it. This unspoken agreement to just  _ go for it _ and knowing that the other wanted it just as bad if not worse. It was almost terrifying how in sync they almost always were. They never had to talk about it, and doing so only accelerated the track they were already on. 

Ronan swiped his tongue across his bottom lip as he reached forward, tugging loose the knot where Adam’s coveralls were tied, and yanked them down with no sense of grace or decorum.

They came off, with Adam’s hips lifted off the wall, and Ronan tugging them loose. He was glad Adam had kicked off his boots in the barn and alleviated a few unnecessary hurdles. Adam’s black boxers came off too, with similar roughness. They, along with the coveralls, were tossed over the shower wall, probably landing on Ronan’s hydrangeas.  

They were already close, close enough to feel the heat of each other’s skin, but Adam pulled Ronan closer by the front of his shorts until they were pressed close together. He lifted his arms in the air and waited for Adam to strip him. This, like so many other things, went entirely unspoken. But Adam, ever the cataloger of minute details, knew this was one of Ronan’s favorite things about what they did together. The sort of wordless giving-over of power and trust with letting Adam strip him of his clothes. To anyone else, it was simple and if anything, a mindless task. But Adam knew what it meant for Ronan to let anyone so close, close enough for this. To peel off his armor, so to speak, and let him be just as bare as Adam was. 

Adam moved slower than Ronan did, this is where they differed. Ronan always wanted things rough and fast. Adam liked to take his time, to luxuriate in the feeling rather than hurrying to the end. It wasn’t hard to understand quickly that Ronan simply had no finesse, the typical hormonal twenty- year- old that he was. But it was more than that. They had taken as much time as they needed to learn about each other, learn what they could do, and wanted to do, what they didn’t like, and what they loved. And Adam knew the difference between Ronan being greedy, Ronan having a bad day and just needing some sort of relief, Ronan not knowing what the fuck to do altogether and just seeking after something, and Ronan being  _ embarrassed _ at what he wanted in the moment and just trying to get through it all as quickly as possible before Adam  could  laugh at him. 

It never happened, and never would. But still, Ronan couldn’t help averting Adam’s gaze even now. Even when he sunk to his knees and pressed Adam against the wall with one hand and used the other to turn on the faucet and let cold water cascade over them both. It was a welcome relief in the scorching humidity of the late afternoon, like jumping in the pool before wading in.  

Adam closed his eyes and let the water pour over him, rinsing off the sweat and grime from the day. He felt hot breath over his stomach and he lazily reached for Ronan’s head, knowing where he was going. He didn’t pull Ronan into him, but didn’t push him away either when his hip was met with a mouth, hot and open. He gently tugged on Ronan’s ear because he liked it and it only spurned Ronan on further.  

His hand then moved to grip Ronan’s neck, caressing and gripping and feeling the muscles tense beneath his fingers. When Adam’s hand came around to grip his jaw, it was only a moment of fluidity that placed his thumb between Ronan’s wet lips. When he looked down, cold water misting around them in the sunlight, Ronan was on his knees staring right back at him. He sucked on Adam’s thumb as if it were something he had been too afraid to ask for and was grateful to be gifted now. Adam didn’t let him do this as often as Ronan might have wanted, the action almost too-lewd for Adam to not be embarrassed by, but when he did, like now, the high color in Ronan’s face was unmistakable and incredible.  

Ronan’s face was dripping with water and glistening from the sun like a jewel caught in the bottom of the sea. When looking at Adam became too much, almost too intimate, he resolved to close his eyes, tilt his head back and welcome the thrust into his mouth. He sucked with his tongue curled around Adam’s thumb, and it made something animalistic lurch in Adam’s stomach. Ronan’s lips were red, wet, and biteable. He groaned around his thumb, lips opening and closing to suck him in further, greedily and impatiently wanting more than he was given. Adam’s grip on his jaw was hard but it only took a moment of base imitation of fucking. 

When Adam withdrew his fingers, he was met with Ronan’s frown. Though wordless, he knew that look of needy frustration, this-close to begging. Ronan didn’t like being made to beg, but he wasn’t above it when Adam teased him enough to force the words out of him. But luckily for him, Adam wasn’t much of a mood to tease him now, not with Ronan’s grip on his hip so tight and his own dick so goddamn hard. He really liked seeing Ronan on his knees though, for reasons he was never courageous enough to voice. Just like Ronan would not explain to him why he loved being there. 

Ronan’s lips were dangerously soft and addictive. Adam didn’t hesitate, nor would Ronan allow him to, before pushing two of his fingers into Ronan’s mouth. He swallowed around them with an almost filthy groan that shot up his arm and straight into Adam’s cock. It took everything to keep him from thrusting into Ronan’s chest and getting off just like that: skin on skin and fucking Ronan’s throat with calloused fingers. 

“Jesus Christ, you  _ fucker.” _

Adam let his head hit the wall again, screwing his eyes shut because  _ how the fuck did this feel so good _ . Perhaps it was not so much the actual feeling of his fingers being sucked deep into the hot, wet vacuum of Ronan’s mouth and feeling the walls of his well-practiced throat clench around his fingertips—which felt pretty fucking good all on its own—but just knowing how much Ronan  _ wanted  _ it that drove him crazy. Just the knowing how much Ronan craved something as simple of an action as this, as if Adam were using his own cock in this hole or another, made his own arousal spike hotly. 

Ronan was a bad Catholic long before he started getting on his knees for Adam Parrish. However, it took him a long time to separate this thing  _ here _ from actual sins. Simply, he was not doing anything wrong as compared to hard drinking, reckless driving, and petty vandalism. If anything, being with Adam (even in this vulgar way), was more salvation than Ronan had ever gotten through holy communion. Tasted better too. 

His eyes began to water, though Adam would not be able to tell with the shower running over his face. When he felt Adam push his ring finger into his mouth, he accepted it happily and thankfully. He tilted his head back and worked with the thrust of Adam’s wrist by relaxing his throat and letting Adam fill him completely. There was nothing more emotionally gratifying and physically satisfying than that sensation of being filled. 

He tried to swallow but it only served to trigger his gag reflex and forced Adam’s fingers back to just rest on his tongue. Ronan swallowed again, to steady himself, and inhaled sharply through his nose before holding Adam’s wrist in his hand and forcing Adam to do it again. 

He brought Adam to the shower so he would not hear Ronan’s sounds. He hated when it was too quiet but hated it even more when he thought there was a chance of being laughed at for something like  _ getting off. _ It was irrational, but that was Ronan.

Adam looked down at him again, hair wet and clinging to his forehead and cheeks. He was grinning wildly, messily, affectionately. He pulled his fingers from Ronan’s mouth and rubbed the bottom lip with his thumb, as if to sooth an invisible wound of some kind. Ronan only let Adam pet his face, smooth his knuckles over his unshaven cheeks, for a moment before the easy fondness was too much to bare. That sort of leisurely affection always made Ronan feel uncomfortable and prickly, and he would rather have hated it because it would be easier than accepting that he loved these soft tender moments when Adam touched him gently like he was a precious thing.

God, no. It was easier to just distract himself by knocking Adam’s hand out of the way to take his cock into his mouth. He was much more comfortable with this. 

Adam was warm all over and didn’t even try to lock down the shiver that rocked through him when Ronan engulfed his cock with little pretense or teasing. He swallowed hard around Adam which earned him a rough gasp and the arch of his back. Adam learned that Ronan was happiest when Adam was vocally responsive to his touches. As insecure as he never wanted anyone to see, the only way to get Ronan to stop asking if Adam was okay, if Adam liked what Ronan was doing to him, was to just let Ronan hear how much Adam liked it. It emboldened Ronan which encouraged Adam likewise in return. 

If Ronan was the fire, Adam was the gasoline that ignited him. 

Adam let his hand rest around Ronan’s head, indecisive between pulling the black curls that Ronan had begun to let grow and tugging on Ronan’s ear which he had been before. 

Ronan had told Adam without actually speaking the words, that he didn’t like sucking Adam’s dick unless Adam was touching him. Nearly every time, Ronan would take his hand and place it on his cheek or head. Adam never asked why, but he reasoned that it made Ronan feel more grounded, tethered to Adam. He was all bravado and crudeness with the filthiest mouth Adam had ever heard, but soft affection clearly embarrassed him because he wanted that most of all but never knew how to ask. 

Adam let his hips roll once because he knew Ronan could take it— he had gotten so good at this. 

Everything was wet, hot, and exposed, and Ronan urged him with a hard groan to fuck deeper into him. Adam complied instantly, holding Ronan’s head and pushing his hips forward, feeling Ronan's throat open and clench around his cock. 

He wasn’t ashamed to let Ronan know how good this felt with unthinking babbles, bitten off whimpers, and a constant string of “fucking Jesus  _ shit,”  _ (which he knew really turned Ronan on because he loved when he picked up on Ronan’s phrases).

He only wished he could hear how loud Ronan was moaning over the hissing spray of the shower. The only evidence that Adam had that Ronan was moaning at all, was the near-constant vibration that ran through Adam’s gut, up his spine, to the tips of Adam’s fingers, and out of his own mouth regifted. 

Ronan hadn’t come up for breath once and he didn’t plan on it. Adam might have liked it slow and lazy, but Ronan just wanted him to come. It might have been selfish, but there has never been anything more  _ beautiful _ than the sight of Adam’s long torso arched with hips stuttering and his eyes screwed shut like it was almost painful for him. Adam came with the sound ripped from his throat and fingers tightening around Ronan’s head as he shallowly fucked into the wet heat of Ronan’s mouth and held himself there while Ronan sucked him dry. 

Adam petted Ronan’s head, spreading his fingers over his scalp with both hands as Ronan rested his face against Adam’s stomach. They both were breathing heavily and Adam thought him out of breath until he looked down, pushing Ronan back a bit to examine him. Ronan hadn’t touched himself at all, Adam didn’t think, but his cock was red despite wilting, and evidence of Ronan’s own orgasm was being washed away from the shower’s stream. 

Ronan wasn’t looking at him, likely ashamed. It paired easily with arousal to the point that Adam had a difficult time differentiating the two. 

Adam pulled Ronan to stand by his armpits. His knees had to be killing him and Adam felt bad for letting him do this here.

He spun Ronan around to press Ronan against the wall and knelt, as he had. He didn’t waste a moment licking at Ronan’s cock, not exactly sucking, but kissing. He licked his stomach where a trace of come had been and felt Ronan shiver like it was painful. Adam looked up briefly to see Ronan covering his eyes in barely concealed restraint. Even though Ronan had already come,  _ from just blowing him _ , Adam still wanted to feel him in his mouth. In the cold spray of the shower, Ronan’s arousal had calmed quickly so he was soft and small in Adam’s mouth. Oversensitive, Adam didn’t linger, only allowing himself to suckle gently. 

Ronan was shaking and it was no doubt too much, but he wouldn’t dare push Adam away.  There was a sort of unspoken agreement between them that as long as Ronan trusted him, he gave himself over to Adam in any way that he could. He wanted to, he discovered long before they had even gotten together, when all Ronan could do was wish from afar and let his imagination get the better of him. 

Adam let Ronan’s cock fall from his mouth gracelessly as he ran his hands over his hips and littered kisses across his stomach. 

When he stood, they didn’t talk, but Ronan let himself be pulled into a hug anyways. Adam turned them so the shower was hitting Ronan’s back. Adam’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders and Ronan let his forehead rest on Adam’s collarbone. 

He didn’t wanna talk, not that he usually did after sex. It was like a switch had been turned off and everything that was bold and forward was silenced with shame-inducing clarity at what he had done. Ronan always locked himself down and hated himself for it. Some days wasn’t so bad at all.  _ But Christ, _ Adam seeing him come from being throat-fucked? He couldn’t look at him and risk seeing disgust or shock on his face. 

Instead, he felt cool gel being rubbed on his shoulders. Adam had grabbed the bottle of generic body wash and squeezed some on his back. He felt himself being covered in suds as Adam’s hands worked over him, massaging into him, and Ronan let him. It was a strange sensation, being tended to so carefully. Ronan felt something prickle up spine, this eerie sort of comfort.

“I gotcha, sweetheart,” Adam whispered gently.

He hissed into Adam’s shoulder when he felt fingers dip into the hollow of his back and down the crack of his ass. He unconsciously thrust against him, just from sensation alone, when Adam rubbed his fingers against Ronan’s entrance. He pressed just enough to test the resistance there but that was all. Rather, that was enough to make Ronan gasp. He rubbed his fingers there for a moment before withdrawing. 

Whatever anxiety Ronan had to have been feeling, Adam tried to wash it away with a moment to calm himself. He turned Ronan around, who did so easily, to spread his hands over his chest and stomach. Adam sat his chin over Ronan’s shoulder and turned slightly to admire him. He was really beautiful, especially like this. Relaxed and malleable. Ronan let his head roll to the side as he rested his hands over Adam’s where they rested on his stomach. 

Adam playfully nipped at Ronan’s nose which earned him a tired laugh. 

“Was that too rough?” Adam asked, because he was a touch concerned when Ronan still hadn’t spoken after a while. 

Ronan regarded him with a raised eyebrow. “The fuck you take me for, Parrish, some kinda chump?” 

Adam smiled, and they stood there together a little while longer. Ronan was humming something while they rocked together. 

“Wanna go see the Grand Canyon when we finish up the bike?”

Ronan turned his head to press his nose to Adam’s. “Whatever you want, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> shoulda added a #gentle dom adam cus ;)  
> i have one priority and it is that  
> that is all
> 
> write the kinks u wanna see in ur tag kiddos. stay sweet thanks for readin
> 
> follow me on the twits @patroklov


End file.
